Family: FujinoKuga
by Yuri-hime
Summary: A small series of Shizuru/Natsuki family shorts.


**Disclaimer** \- The characters of _Mai Hime_ are not mine. They are owned by _Sunrise_.

 **Author's Note** \- This is just a small collection of Shizuru/Natsuki family shorts that I'd posted elsewhere, that I've finally decided to port over here. Hope you all enjoy! =D

* * *

 **~Family: FujinoKuga~**

* * *

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

"Natsuki," Shizuru giggled, as she looked down over her swollen stomach at the dark-haired head resting against it.

Natsuki raised her hand and held up a finger as if to say, "give me just one moment."

Shizuru smiled adoringly down at her partner, as Natsuki continued to softly rub Shizuru's large tummy.

"I hear them...they're...kicking lightly against my head...and I can feel your heartbeat surrounding them," Natsuki finally replied, as she looked up with emerald-green eyes that shone with a pure loving brightness in them, that immediately took Shizuru's breath away.

Natsuki leaned down and placed a tender kiss against Shizuru's stomach, before she gently tugged down the brunette's top, and crawled up the bed towards Shizuru's open arms. She snuggled down into her wife's tender embrace, and entwined her fingers with Shizuru's as they lay in pleasant silence for a few minutes.

"Do you have any names for our soon-to-be-born adorable twin girls?" Shizuru asked, as she turned her head slightly on the pillow and gave Natsuki a soft smile.

Natsuki tapped her chin lightly with her free hand for a second or two, before lightly shaking her head.

"Not yet. I've been thinking about it pretty hard, and of course I want the perfect names for our two new, precious angels," Natsuki replied, as she reached her hand over and gently stroked her hand down the side of Shizuru's face.

Shizuru closed her eyes and leaned into Natsuki's touch with a soft purr, before her ruby-red eyes opened and a quick grin came to her face.

"Let's just call 'em Natsuki the second, and Natsuki the third!"

Natsuki paused a beat...then another...then she roared with laughter and gathered Shizuru up into her arms, and held the chestnut-haired woman carefully but close against her.

"You are...the absolute silliest...person I've _ever_ had the pleasure of knowing, Shizuru," Natsuki said between laughs, as she continued to hold her wife close.

Shizuru just grinned happily before a soft, surprised yawn escaped her. Natsuki let out a couple more stray chuckles, before she gave Shizuru a soft grin.

"Tired?"

"Mmhm," Shizuru replied, as she leaned her honey-haired head against Natsuki's shoulder, and allowed her eyelids to start to drift close.

"Carrying these two darling, twin girls around all day is beginning to wear me out a lot faster than I expected," Shizuru replied, as her eyes fully closed and she felt the insistent tug of sleep pulling at her. She then felt a feather-soft press of lips against her forehead, and she had to smile again as Natsuki pulled the satin sheets up around the two of them.

"Then sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up," Natsuki whispered as she reached behind her to the bedside lamp and turned it off.

Their bedroom was instantly doused into darkness and the two woman pressed close against each other, reveling in the touch and feel of the other as the new lives they would soon bring into the world together, lay cushioned safely between their bodies.

 **~o~o~o~**

"Bedtime my little dears," Shizuru breathed out lightly as she tucked in her children, and then gently stroked her fingers through her twin daughter's locks. They were fraternal twins, which meant that they did not look alike thought they were born only minutes apart.

"I want a hug, Mama!" Little Aki, the one who took after Shizuru's love cried out, as she held her arms out towards her mother.

Shizuru laughed and leaned down to give her daughter a light kiss on her forehead, and a sweet gentle hug. She then turned her garnet-coloured eyes to her child who mostly shared her own features, and smiled when little Sakumi scrunched up her nose at her mother, and took her small thumb out of her mouth long enough to give her mother a happy grin.

Shizuru smiled softly down at her children, before she felt warm arms wrap around her waist, and a light kiss nuzzle against her neck.

"So how are the brats doing?" a soft voice whispered against her ear, and Shizuru blushed at the affection being expressed before two small, widely-grinning faces.

"Nana, you makin' Mama all red!" Aki laughed out loud, as she pointed at her Mama's face.

Sakumi just giggled lightly as she continued to suck on her finger, while looking up at her parents with adoring, ruby-red eyes.

"Hmm, the wonders of modern science helped me get these two brats. Now what am I going to do with them?" Natsuki wondered out loud, as she squinted her eyes at her two children.

Aki and Sakumi looked at each other quickly, as they knew _exactly_ what was coming next. And not three seconds later Natsuki had pounced, and was running her fingers over her children's pajama-clad tummies, as the two little girls began to shriek with laughter.

Shizuru just watched her lover and two children play, a tender smile gracing her features.

 _Thank you for giving me our children, Natsuki...and thank you for giving me your love._

 **~o~o~o~**

"So, explain to me again just _what_ we are doing here right now," Natsuki asked her wife, as she sat at the table between Aki and Sakumi.

"Well, today is the Western holiday Thanksgiving Day, and I just thought that it would be nice for our little family to celebrate together. After all, I have much to be thankful for," Shizuru replied, as she ran a hand through the dark-blue locks of her 5 year old daughter's hair.

"Well, you _do_ have a point about that," Natsuki replied with a soft smile towards little Sakumi, who looked over at her 'Nana' and gave Natsuki a happy grin.

Natsuki felt an answering grin cross her lips, and she reached over to gently ruffle her fingers through Sakumi's chestnut locks, causing her daughter to giggle happily.

Shizuru smiled at the adorable picture that her family made, and then reached over and picked up a _massive_ carving knife.

"Ara ara, now who is ready for some turkey!"

"Ahh, Zuru...that's an awfully big knife. Just what exactly do you plan on doing with it?" Natsuki asked with a slight gulp as she looked first at her wife, and then back at the huge knife.

"Why, I'm going to carve up the turkey in the center of the table of course," Shizuru answered as she closed her eyes, tilted her head to the side and allowed a serene smile to cross her lips.

Natsuki gulped again and looked at the center of the table where there was a large, silver metal cover resting over the top of a wide plate.

"Have you ever even _carved_ a turkey before in your life, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked with a growing sense of apprehension.

"Why no, but it can't be _that_ hard," Shizuru replied as she waved the blade around a bit, of course no where near her children but to Natsuki's consternation, still very close to her chestnut-haired head.

"Zuru...Zuru...maybe you should just...hand me the knife. I'll handle carving up the turkey," Natsuki said as her eyebrow began to twitch in agitation.

"Oh psh posh, Natsuki dear. Just watch me carve this bird up. You can be a darling though, and take the cover off," Shizuru said with a sweet smile towards her wife.

Aki and Sakumi just watched their parents go back and forth with each other, not really understanding what was happening at all, but still fascinated as they always were with how their parents interacted with each other.

"Okay okay, you win. I'll let you carve up the turkey. Just...be careful not to cut one of your fingers off while doing it," Natsuki said with a resigned sigh.

"Alright!" Shizuru replied happily. "Now will Natsuki please unveil the turkey."

Natsuki let out another sigh before she reached forward, and removed the cover from the top of the plate...then she just _stared_...and the turkey stared back with blinking, beady little eyes...and Natsuki just stared some _more_...and the turkey tilted its head to the side as it continued to stare Natsuki down.

"SHIZURU!" Was the sound that echoed throughout their home, before a loud _SQUAWK_ and the delighted sounds of children laughing and giggling were soon heard after.

* * *

 **AN** – Crack? Yes. Don't ask me where that last little bit of craziness came from XD

Hope you all enjoyed this lil family series! Please review and let me know what you all thought of it~ =3

 **~ Yuri**


End file.
